


A Special Surprise

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: Alex is Liam, Cameron is Emery, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Barry is missing his best friend, but is happy Naldo is making new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not done a song fic like this before but I wanted to try something new with two of my favorite boys. I know the dancing parts are rough I can imagine them really well but trying to describe them is still hard for me. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or songs used in this story I just borrowed them for a bit.

Barry sighed as he set down the test tubes he had been working with. Lately he had no passion to run his experiments and though when asked he would say he had no idea why, he did know. Naldo had not been around in several months, Barry had been happy at first. Naldo was making new friends and he seemed happier then Barry had seen him in a long time. He was missing his best friend and since he was alone he could admit even if only to himself, how much Naldo meant to him. It had all started as friends when they were younger and as the years went on it slowly developed into more, though Barry didn't realize it until his fourteenth birthday. He had walked into Shelby's house to a surprise party Naldo had planned for him. When their eyes locked it was like lightning and Barry knew in that instant that Naldo was much more then a friend to him. This was his best kept secret and Barry knew he would take it to his grave if it meant keeping Naldo in his life. Now though it seemed like Naldo was pulling away from Barry. Every time he asked if his best friend wanted to come hang out in the lab it was always the same answer, 'Sorry Barry I'm hanging out with Cameron and Alex. See you later Barry!' then he would run off. Barry sighed again before collapsing on the couch. How could he enjoy this great new lab his parents built him when his secret love and best friend was no where to be found? *I guess I should call it a night.* Barry heaved himself from the couch and began closing down the lab. *Maybe tomorrow will be better.* 

Unfortunately tomorrow was not better as Naldo told Barry he was going camping with Cameron and Alex that weekend and he would be unavailable because of the spotty cell coverage. Barry hated to admit it but he knew with his social awkwardness he could never give Naldo what he needed. He needed friends who could give him birthday surprises, or people who could read social ques. Someone who knew Naldo inside and out like Shelby knew Cyd. Barry coasted through his classes, a sadness washing over him and rising as the day went on. All he wanted to do was go home and wallow in his misery. Finally the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The only good thing about it was that today was Friday meaning Barry had the whole weekend to just lie in bed in the dark, with his covers over his head. 

Barry made his way into the commons where other students milled around, everyone wanting to stay to talk to their friends. Once the room was mostly filled a sound began pumping from the speakers. Walking down the stairs Cameron and Alex flanked Naldo who was one step ahead of the other two boys. Everyone stopped to stare as the three began to sing.

When I met you didn't know what to do  
I'm the kind of person you look through

(They split up once reaching the bottom Naldo stood slightly in front.)

From two places worlds apart  
You're into boats and works of art  
But you're still tuggin' on my heart

(Cameron stepped forward to join Naldo, wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders.)

Give me one chance ‘cause I can do that dance  
Maybe show you I'm advanced…  
In how to be your man  
Cause you know that everywhere I go  
I kinda loose control of how you're making me feel

(Alex joined in on the chorus and the three broke out into an amazing choreographed dance.)

Girl would you be my, would you be my…  
Sweet little something  
Baby we'll get by we'll get by  
Sweet little something  
Give me just one night  
So let me ask you  
Girl would you be my, would you be my…  
Sweet little something

(They broke apart again leaving Alex in the forefront this time.)

Hey on that first date  
So lost for words to say  
Little things came into play

(Naldo once again took over coming up behind Alex as he spun slightly to stand behind Naldo.)

The way you smile on just one side  
That sparkle in those pretty eyes  
Makes me wanna blow my mind

(Cameron slid in front of the other two creating a line before they spun about to drop back into the dance. His voice melding one more with Naldo's.)

May take a while but I can make that mile  
Your hair your grace your style  
The only reason I smile  
One simple glance and that was all it took  
You stopped my heart with just one look  
You cast your line now I'm hooked

(Alex and Naldo split from Cameron and began to dance through the crowed that had formed.)

Girl would you be my, would you be my…  
Sweet little something  
Baby we'll get by we'll get by  
Sweet little something  
Give me just one night  
So let me ask you  
Girl would you be my, would you be my…  
Sweet little something

(Alex and Naldo grabbed the hands of Sophia, Cameron's girlfriend, and ran back up to join Cameron. He pulled the girl into his arms, swaying with her as he and Alex sang the next part of the song.) 

Try my best we'll never rest  
Take on the world and nothing less  
No matter what you put me through  
I'm gonna make my way to you  
You're made for me  
Just meant to be  
Girl someday you're gonna see

(Sophia was now spun between the three boys all dancing goofy with her to make her smile.)

Girl would you be my, would you be my…  
Sweet little something  
Baby we'll get by we'll get by  
Sweet little something  
Give me just one night  
So let me ask you

Girl would you be my, would you be my…  
Sweet little something?  
(you gotta be ohh you gotta be)  
Oh…

You gotta be my sweet little something  
Ohh oh oh oh oh  
(You gotta be You gotta be)  
My sweet little something. 

As the song ended the girl was in Cameron's arms and he gently kissed her hand before leading her to a chair and asking her to sit. He made it back to the other boys just as a second song started.

(Naldo once again started the song, his voice flowing around Barry like a sweet caress.)

I can't think, hard to breathe  
I'm talking in my sleep  
But I'm loving every second of it, oh-oh

(Alex slid across and gently shoved Naldo to the side as he took over the song.)

How you pull me to you  
Got me stuck like crazy glue  
I'm addicted but ain't gonna quit

(Cameron jumped from behind Alex and Naldo to stand in front of them.)

Your lips a time bomb  
One kiss and I'm gone  
Ticktock and my heart goes  
Boom boom boom oh-oh

(Naldo sank to his knees with a smile and walked on them until he was in front of Cameron.)

Caught up in your chains  
But I can't complain  
On my mind, what am I to do?

(He jumped up before the three boys began dancing again in perfect sync.)

Enough about me, ooh  
Let's talk about you, ooh  
And how you drive me crazy, ooh  
With everything you do, everything that you do  
Enough about me, ooh  
I want to talk about you, ooh  
So I can hear you say, ooh  
That you want me, that you want me too  
Enough about me

(Naldo stood on a bench as he raised a hand pointing up at the ceiling.)

There's a star in the sky that I wish on every night

(He quickly turned and fell back into the arms of Cameron and Alex.)

And it's falling since I've fallen for you, ooh

(One Naldo was back on his feet Cameron jumped up onto the bench then stood on the back of it.)

Play my heart like a string  
It's like music to my brain  
Keep on tuggin' till we're beating in tune, yeah yeah

(He hopped down ending up on Alex's back.)

Got me worked up  
Can't get enough  
Tongue-tied nothing I can do, oh oh

(He set Cameron down who ran forward as the other two boys got in position in front of the bench.)

Electric eyes, I'm hypnotized  
I don't mind what you put me through

(Naldo and Alex jump up and backwards back up on the stone bench and they all fell back into the dance.)

Enough about me, ooh  
Let's talk about you, ooh  
And how you drive me crazy, ooh  
With everything you do, everything that you do  
Enough about me, ooh  
I want to talk about you, ooh  
So I can hear you say, ooh  
That you want me, that you want me too

(Naldo and Cameron ran through the crowd dancing and weaving looking for Alex's girlfriend Melissa. Once they found her they tugged her to the “stage”.)

Nah-nah-nah...  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh-oh  
Nah-nah-nah...  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh-oh

(Alex wrapped her in his arms as he sang the next part to her. Dancing with her the same way Cameron had danced with Sophia.)

I can't fight it, I'm ignited  
Play with fire just to get to you

(All three once again danced in funny ways with the girl to make her smile.)

Enough about me  
Let's talk about you, ooh  
And how you drive me crazy, ooh  
With everything you do, everything that you do  
Enough about me, ooh  
I want to talk about you, ooh  
So I can hear you say, ooh  
That you want me, that you want me too  
Enough about me  
Nah-nah-nah...  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh-oh  
Enough about me  
Nah-nah-nah...  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh-oh

Alex led her to sit next to Sophia, both girls had large smiles on their faces and Barry noticed that one seat was left empty. He didn't want to be here for this, having to see Naldo with someone else, some girl. Barry knew whoever she was, she was so lucky to have the sweet and caring Naldo like her. He tried to turn and walk away, thankful that he was behind most of the crowd and knew it would go unnoticed when he slipped out. He turned only to find two sets of hands on his shoulders and arms stopping him from leaving. Cyd and Shelby looked at him with little smiles on their faces and they held him tight so he couldn't run. The third song started and Barry turned away from the girls so they wouldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes.

(Naldo smiled from his place on the second floor. A soft breeze blowing through the commons as the third song started. Alex was still standing next to his girlfriend and quickly kissed her forehead before joining Cameron on the first landing of the stairs, between the first and second floors.)

You're running 'round in my head,  
while I'm run, run, running out of breath.  
Static hearts, electric,  
with a thunder no one will forget.

(Naldo raced down to join the other two boys as Cameron began to sing.)

You've got the moves, the spark that's driving me insane.

(Alex quickly took two steps ahead as they made their way back down the stairs.)

Break all the rules, my heart is going up in flames.  
Daydreaming in the dark, you make my head go 'round, 'round, 'round.

(They jumped over the railing as they started the chorus. Hitting the ground after the first word and sliding smoothly into another amazing dance.)

Hurricane, when the lights go out.  
Let it rain, let our hearts pour out.  
You got me 'til the sun burns out like  
ooh, ooh, ooh.  
We felt right, where we both be in love.  
Dynamite when you're in my arms.  
You and I make thunder storms like  
ooh, ooh, ooh.

(The wind somewhat picked up, tossing their hair this way and that. Alex smiled from where he stood next to his girlfriend.)

My heart in chains,  
while you're take, take, taking over me.  
Perfect storm, blown away,  
our eyes strike lightning when they meet.

(Naldo grabbed Alex by his shirt and pulled him back to join Cameron.) 

You are the move, the spark that's driving me insane.  
Broke all the rules, my heart is going up in flames.  
Daydreaming in the dark, you make my head go 'round, 'round, 'round.

(They once again fell into the choreographed dance.)

Hurricane, when the lights go out.  
Let it rain, let our hearts pour out.  
You got me 'til the sun burns out like  
ooh, ooh, ooh.

(They jumped back into the dance and Cameron and Alex spun and slid around the crowd. The moment Barry had been dreading fast approaching. He just wanted to leave, as much as he wanted Naldo happy he couldn't see this. With one last fruitless effort he tried to dislodge the girls' hands.)

We felt right, where we both be in love.  
Dynamite when you're in my arms.  
You and I make thunder storms like  
ooh, ooh, ooh.

(As Alex and Cameron drew closer to where Barry stood he couldn't help but feel hope bloom in his chest, only for it to be dowsed when he realized several girls wear standing behind him. Shock filled his chest as they grabbed his hands hauling him up to where Naldo stood, large smile on his face. His arms circled Barry's waist and he let his forehead land on his best friend's as they swayed.) 

Walking on clouds,  
away... way up here together.  
Not coming down,  
we could stay up here forever.

(Just with the two girls the guys spun Barry around being silly as they danced with him.) 

Hurricane, when the lights go out.  
Let it rain, let our hearts pour out.  
You got me 'til the sun burns out like  
('til the sun burns out, baby).  
We felt right, where we both be in love.  
Dynamite when you're in my arms.  
You and I make thunder storms like  
ooh, ooh, ooh. 

As Naldo lead Barry to the remaining chair the other two boys set up three chairs facing Sophia, Melissa, and Barry. 

(Alex, Cameron, and Naldo sat across from the three people and as the next song started a projector began showing pictures of the three couples on the wall behind the three singing boys.)

(The slid show started with three pictures of Naldo and Barry, one of them hugging, another of them in the lab working on an invention. The last one had them sitting in the old RV laughing with a box of pizza on the table in front of them.)

Stupid of them  
To think you'd play along  
Cause you're not that type at all  
I bet they've been  
Blowing up your phone  
I bet they ask if you're alone

(The next three pictures started with Naldo and Barry lounging on Shelby's bed before transitioning to a picture of Alex and Melissa, she was sitting between his legs as he rested his back against a large tree. The last picture was of Cameron pushing Sophia on a tire swing.)

I'd roll up my sleeves and drop to my knees for you babe, for you babe  
I'd disturb the peace and make enemies for you babe, for you babe

(Naldo and Barry sitting in the hottub behind Shelby's house, Alex and Melissa sitting in the backseat of a car drenched from the rain pouring down outside, Cameron and Sophia splashing water at each other in the lake.)

Them boys don't put in the time  
I'm gonna do it do it right  
They can try babe it really don't matter  
What they do babe I'm doin' it better

(Naldo and Barry sitting on the couch in the lab watching a movie, a sleeping Barry's head on Naldo's shoulder as he looks down at Barry with such a tender smile. Alex and Melissa standing in front of a game at the fair, Alex handing her the small stuffed bear he won for her. Cameron and Sophia ridding a roller coaster hair straight up and large smiles on their faces.)

Just blow them kisses goodbye  
Cause it's just you and me tonight  
Got em wishing they would've worked harder  
I'll be whistling while I work for ya  
I'll be whistlin', whistlin' [x2]

(Three pictures of Alex and Melissa, the first was them walking down a forest path while holding hands, kissing under mistletoe, Alex carrying Melissa piggyback down a beach at sunset.)

Swear it's worth it  
When you're lovin' what you do  
Cause I sure love lovin' you  
You're so perfect  
The way you're lookin' now  
Got everybody missin' out

(Naldo and Barry walking around the mall, Naldo's arm around Barry's shoulders. Alex giving Melissa a single red rose. Cameron and Sophia throwing popcorn at each other as they watch a movie.)

Them boys don't put in the time  
I'm gonna do it do it right  
They can try babe it really don't matter  
What they do babe I'm doin' it better

(Naldo sleeping on Shelby's bed as Barry runs his fingers through his hair, Alex reading to Melissa as they curl up together, Cameron's arms wrapped around Sophia from behind as he pulls her into the air and away from a soccer ball.)

Just blow them kisses goodbye  
Cause it's just you and me tonight  
Got em wishing they would've worked harder  
I'll be whistling while I work for ya  
Whistlin' while I'm workin  
I'm whistlin' while I'm workin' for ya [x2]

(Naldo giving Barry his new novelty tee, a look of adoration shining through Barry's eyes as he smooths it down his own chest. Alex and Melissa playing with the puppy Alex gave her for her birthday. Cameron and Sophia dressed as vampires for Halloween.)

I'd roll up my sleeves and drop to my knees for you babe, for you babe  
I'd disturb the peace and make enemies for you babe, for you babe

(Three pictures of Cameron and Sophia, them walking through the park arms around one another, looking up at the stars with Sophia's head on Cameron's chest, Cameron sitting on a couch as Sophia draws a picture of him.)

Them boys don't put in the time  
I'm gonna do it do it right  
They can try babe it really don't matter  
What they do babe I'm doin' it better

(The last three pictures are of the couples at a school dance. Naldo in a black fedora, black slacks and an electric blue button down shirt. He was standing next to Barry who was wearing a burgundy button down shirt and black slacks. Alex was dressed in a deep purple button down shirt to match Melissa's strapless thigh length dress, they were dancing. Cameron and Melissa were sitting at a table laughing, Cameron was wearing a forest green button down shirt and Melissa was wearing an emerald halter top floor length dress.)

Just blow them kisses goodbye  
Cause it's just you and me tonight  
Got em wishing they would've worked harder  
I'll be whistling while I work for ya  
Whistlin' while I'm workin'

(As the last four lines of the song were sang the message Happy Valentine's Day shown on the wall and the three singing stood up to pull the person they were singing to into their arms.)

I'm whistlin' while I'm workin' for ya [x4]

Barry was so happy, he had no idea what to say to this amazing gift. Before he could say a word Naldo pulled him along behind the other two couples out to the parking lot. They piled into their cars and Naldo held Barry's hand as he drove them to the lake. Once there they set up three tents and as Alex and Melissa went off to find wood, Naldo pulled Barry down to the water to walk along the shore. “I know this was kind of sudden Barry,” Naldo started, his thumb rubbing along the back of Barry's hand. “I wanted to find the perfect way to tell you that I love you...” Barry cut him off by pulling the other boy around and kissing him quickly. “I love you to Renaldo, and I loved the gift. It was beautiful.” Naldo had nothing other to say so he wrapped his arm around Barry's waist a happy smile on his face. They still had a lot to talk about but for now they were content to just walk along the lake in a comfortable silence wrapped up in each others' arms.


End file.
